The Borg Attack: A USS Excalibur Production
by Acting Captain Hatsune Miku
Summary: Everything starts out good for Miku, then it gets worse when the Excalibur is attacked by an alien vessel, later found out to be Borg.
1. Chapter 1

It was a good day for Miku, the ship was free of attacks her captain was on the bridge. Just then, Lieutenant Manaka Takane said "Captain, unknown vessel detected. Should I raise APF shields." I say "Yes, Lieutenant, raise shields." Just then, Miku had spasms of pain "Permission to go to sickbay." I say "Permission granted."

Sickbay, 1400 Hours

Angie was the CMO, as she had the Healing Touch. She had long blonde hair plus a nurse's uniform for Hope Hospital. Miku comes in. Angie says "Ah, Miku. Sit down. Have you been eating and sleeping normally." Miku responds with a yes. Angie checks her out and releases her to her quarters. Just then Kagamine Rin comes in and says "Hey, Miku. Is this a bad time." Miku shakes her head no. Rin leaves.

Just then, the ship shakes. Rin screams, but Miku stays calm and tells Rin and her vocaloid friends to report to Combat Stations. The rest of the ship is alerted from a intercom message from Manaka saying "All hands to combat stations. We are under attack. Repeat, all hands to combat stations." Miku makes her way to the bridge.

Bridge,1600 hours

Miku tells Lieutenant Takane to lock guns onto the enemy's weapons. When he's in range, she pushes a button and says "Z-Alpha-Plus Pattern, all guns fire." The gun crews respond with "Gun crew one…fire, gun crew 1, fire." He pushes a button and the guns fire. Gun crews 2, 3, and 4 follow suit. The enemy is hails us, and Manaka opens a channel. He requests me, and I go to Transporter room 2.

Miku's location, 2100 hours

When I don't return, Miku is upset. She frantically searches everywhere I've been, "WHERE IS HE!." When she storms the room where the vocaloids are watching Star Trek, she says 'Where...is…my…captain!" Kaito says"I don't know. Last place I saw him was Transporter room 2." She threatens with "If he doesn't return by breakfast tomorrow, I'm going to assimilate you all into the Ze Balmar Collective!" Meiko got out her Hunter –VG and begins writing a deathbed confession, in case Miku sics her gun crews on them all. She locks one onto Rin and Len's rollers and fires. Rin is crying, and repeats her threat. Meiko and friends go into Transporter room 2 and ask Transporter Chief Sonia Sky if she beamed the captain to the alien vessel, to which she replies with a yes. The vocaloids (minus Miku) go to the alien vessel while Miku is in her room trashing the place. A security team sent by Manaka is on standby with phaser rifles trained on her. One says "Miku, if you don't stop making such a racket, we're going to fire on you."

Alien vessel, 1700 hours

Once onboard the alien vessel, Meiko deduces the vessel to be a Borg ship. As such, they keep their weapons lowered until they find the captain of the USS Ecalibur.

8 minutes later...

Meiko says "I found him, but he's already assimilated." The Borg vessel hails the Excalibur, under the temporary command of Commander Nene Anegasaki. On the screen is Captain Mike Sky, assimilated into the Collective. He says "I am 8 of 23 of Borg. Resistance is futile. From this time forward, you will service...us." Nene says ", fire."


	2. THe try with the Main deflector

It was a good day for Miku, the ship was free of attacks her captain was on the bridge. Just then, Lieutenant Manaka Takane said "Captain, unknown vessel detected. Should I raise APF shields." I say "Yes, Lieutenant, raise shields." Just then, Miku had spasms of pain "Permission to go to sickbay." I say "Permission granted."

Sickbay, 1400 Hours

Angie was the CMO, as she had the Healing Touch. She had long blonde hair plus a nurse's uniform for Hope Hospital. Miku comes in. Angie says "Ah, Miku. Sit down. Have you been eating and sleeping normally." Miku responds with a yes. Angie checks her out and releases her to her quarters. Just then Kagamine Rin comes in and says "Hey, Miku. Is this a bad time." Miku shakes her head no. Rin leaves.

Just then, the ship shakes. Rin screams, but Miku stays calm and tells Rin and her vocaloid friends to report to Combat Stations. The rest of the ship is alerted from a intercom message from Manaka saying "All hands to combat stations. We are under attack. Repeat, all hands to combat stations." Miku makes her way to the bridge.

Bridge,1600 hours

Miku tells Lieutenant Takane to lock guns onto the enemy's weapons. When he's in range, she pushes a button and says "Z-Alpha-Plus Pattern, all guns fire." The gun crews respond with "Gun crew one…fire, gun crew 1, fire." He pushes a button and the guns fire. Gun crews 2, 3, and 4 follow suit. The enemy is hails us, and Manaka opens a channel. He requests me, and I go to Transporter room 2.

Miku's location, 2100 hours

When I don't return, Miku is upset. She frantically searches everywhere I've been, "WHERE IS HE!." When she storms the room where the vocaloids are watching Star Trek, she says 'Where...is…my…captain!" Kaito says"I don't know. Last place I saw him was Transporter room 2." She threatens with "If he doesn't return by breakfast tomorrow, I'm going to assimilate you all into the Ze Balmar Collective!" Meiko got out her Hunter –VG and begins writing a deathbed confession, in case Miku sics her gun crews on them all. She locks one onto Rin and Len's rollers and fires. Rin is crying, and repeats her threat. Meiko and friends go into Transporter room 2 and ask Transporter Chief Sonia Sky if she beamed the captain to the alien vessel, to which she replies with a yes. The vocaloids (minus Miku) go to the alien vessel while Miku is in her room trashing the place. A security team sent by Manaka is on standby with phaser rifles trained on her. One says "Miku, if you don't stop making such a racket, we're going to fire on you."

Alien vessel, 1700 hours

Once onboard the alien vessel, Meiko deduces the vessel to be a Borg ship. As such, they keep their weapons lowered until they find the captain of the USS Ecalibur.

8 minutes later...

Meiko says "I found him, but he's already assimilated." The Borg vessel hails the Excalibur, under the temporary command of Commander Nene Anegasaki. On the screen is Captain Mike Sky, assimilated into the Collective. He says "I am 8 of 23 of Borg. Resistance is futile. From this time forward, you will service...us." Nene says ", Ms. Takane, fire."


End file.
